Death Or Dissection?
by Auna Marie Wilson
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl who stayed at the DWMA for a long time. She went through many weapon partners until she found her perfect match. She then found a nice group of students who accepted her. One day the girl decide to venture into her professor's lab. Her life was never the same. I suck at these, but please give it a try. SteinxOCxKid
1. Chapter 1

Professor Stein hated nights like this. He hated chaperoning, there were so many things he could've been doing elsewhere. There were so many students there that would come unprepared for class the next day .The same students that he would constantly have to shush because they'd be excitedly talking about the dance. So, with nothing left to do, Stein sat on the floor and sipped his drink quietly. That is of course until young Ariel Landers ran up to him.

"Professor Stein! Professor Stein! You have to help us! Black Star, Kid, I, and our weapons all got into a sparring fight and Azaela changed back too quickly. She's cut really badly and I have no clue what to do. You obviously know something about anatomy and cuts so can you please come with!" Ariel was one of the oldest students at DWMA, having waited years for her weapon to come and find her. She didn't have problems matching soul wavelengths with anyone, it was just that she hadn't found anyone with the bond she had in mind. Ariel was pale with frosty blue hair. Tonight she had red lipstick on and a black dress, tattered from fighting. These facts only made her seem paler.

As Ariel led him to the scene of the fight, Stein couldn't help but imagine her on the table. Her blood, the color of her lipstick, trickling down her body. Her screams would echo softly in the room where the job was being done. She would be in pain, and he would love it. But quickly, he shook the thought from his head. He had a student in trouble, which was the most important thing.

"Kid, how is she?" It was obvious Ariel was resisting every urge she had to hug one of her friends.

"She's doing fine. She took a pretty bad hit but she should recover quickly." He reported. Ariel flashed him a small smile, but quickly diverted her attention to her friend.

"Zee, how do you feel?" Ariel got on her knees next to her friend.

"Honestly," Azaela barked, "I'm fine. Stein stitch me up, and you guys go dance or eat or something."

The cluster of teens nodded and went back into the school.

*Ariel's Point of View*

I smiled at Kid after we'd all filed back onto the dance floor. "Asleep" by The Smiths started playing. It was an impulsive move, but I grabbed his hand. Within a matter of seconds, we were dancing. I didn't utter a word and neither did he. After our dance we parted ways until the after party at Gallows Manor.

The party started like all young teenage parties do; an old fashioned game of Truth or Dare. Being young meisters and weapons we could do sparring dares and teacher truths. We could be as merciless as we wanted; every refusal earned us something even more embarrassing that we couldn't refuse. In a game of truth or dare like this, no one was safe. No one could escape.

I had mainly been an observer; no one really asked me much because I was pretty open normally, and they knew I'd pick truth. But Black Star tested the waters.

"Hey Ariel, you're awful quiet. Are you in awe of my godlike presence? Well Truth or Dare? You're probably going to pick truth because you're scared."

I of course piped up before he could continue, "Dare. Dare. Dare. I choose dare." I smirked towards a dumbfounded Black Star. He then turned to converse with Kid and Soul, trying to decide what my punishment was. I metaphorically bit my nails while I waited.

"Ariel, I the great assassin Black Star dare you to go into Stein's house. Let him find you, and you can take whatever punishment he gives you." The blue haired boy smirked triumphantly.

I bit my lip, "And if I don't."

"Then you have to that without your clothes on." Kid answered passively.

"And if you refuse still, then 3 on 1 sparring without your weapon." Soul finished.

I rolled my eyes and nodded at the boys, then turned to Liz and Patti, "Do you have any clothes I could borrow; if I die tonight I want to look good." The girls laughed, Patti more so than Liz, and they lead me up to their room. They quickly put me in grey skinny jeans, a black off-shoulder crop top, and black pumps. They reapplied my eyeliner and lipstick, and then sent me on my way.

To get there the weapons went in their weapon form, and the four meisters squeezed themselves onto Beelzebub. The ride was entirely unpleasant. It was cold, silent, and a little bit awkward. I was shivering, whether it was from cold weather or from nervousness. Everyone was chattering with their speculations on how the night would end. Almost none of their scenarios ended in my favor.

When we arrived at a window, everyone jumped off of Beelzebub. The weapons turned back into humans. Black Star shot me a winning smirk. Kid gave me a warm smile. Soul just rolled his eyes. Azaela was the first to speak.

"Good luck kid, not you Kid, but you Ariel. Who knows, if all goes well you'll be the first one of us to successfully ba-"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Zee." I cut her off while lifting the window. Lucky for me, the window slid open easily. But as soon as I jumped in, I stumbled and crashed. In a matter of seconds, Stein appeared. Lights flickered on, it was time for consequences.

"Ms. Landers, if I may ask, what brings you here?" His voice was even and monotonous as usual.

"Oh Stein," I interjected, "This is your house?" I smiled nervously.

"Who else's would it be? I would've thought you better than to enter a teacher's house at night for a dare."

"You do realize had I rejected, I would've been forcibly flung here naked or beat to death in an unfair 3 on one fight without Azaela." Stein wasn't going to guilt me; I wouldn't feel bad about what I did. "But now you can offer any punishment I have to take it. It's part of the dare and I won't let Black Star win."

In response, Stein pressed his fingers together.

*Omniscient Narrator*

"What to do with her." Stein thought, "Anything, anything and everything." His brain shook with temptation. Fresh new meat, so pale and young, and it was all his to experiment. Professor Franken Stein was like a child with a toy. But he was much different than that, he was a man of strategy.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked her. Cautiously, she nodded. The youngest of the pair was shaking in her boots, figuratively of course.

While he waited for the kettle to whistle, he prepared his table. He tried to be as quiet as possible. He had been Ariel's teacher for a long time. He knew that the surprise approach would scare her off. Even the slightest hint of unrest, and she would run out.

*Meanwhile outside.*

Liz and Patty were on their knees with Azaela on top. Directly next to them were Soul and Maka with Black Star on top. The two were peering into the window trying to get hint of the situation inside.

"How can you guys be spying on them," Kid mused "Nothing is symmetrical. Not the house, not my friends. Not even me. I'm an asymmetric piece of garbage." The young reaper became restless and began to pace.

"Kid calm down," Liz snapped.

Death the Kid opened his mouth to speak, but tripped over a rock. He fell on Soul, which created a domino effect, and soon everyone was face down in the dirt. This is sad, because the group missed something interesting.

The tea kettle hissed loudly, ringing through the house. Ariel ran into the kitchen instinctively. Before Stein could turn off the kettle, she noticed the tools on the table.

"So that's what we're doing? Let's get it over with." She stripped down to her panties, not wanting to get naked for her teacher. She then lifted herself to the table. Stein was taken aback by how calm she was being. He was taken aback by her willingness. He wiped her stomach, cleaning it, to prevent infection. He pressed the knife into her skin. She closed her eyes and in took a sharp breath. Blood leaked onto her torso, and Stein smirked with pleasure. It was good to be back on the table.


	2. Awkard Morning After

"I'm sorry Professor, but if you could stop cutting up my friend, that would be lovely. You see if anything happens to her there will be hell to pay. And I don't think you can afford that on a teacher's salary." Azaela slammed her way into the lab. Black Star was trailing behind with Tsubaki in her usual weapon form. When Azaela noticed Stein was unresponsive, she screamed at Black Star.

"WHY WOULD YOU DARE HER TO GO INTO STEIN'S HOUSE HE IS A COMPLETE AND TOTAL NUTCASE! HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW SHE WOULD END UP ON HIS DISSECTING TABLE YOU'RE AN IDIOT."

Black Star retaliated and they began a large, loud, aggressive argument. Just below the din, you could hear Ariel's soothing voice.

"Stein," she whispered, "Franken, it's time to stop now. I have to go."

But he made another incision. Ariel would need stitches.

"Franken. Professor" There was panic in her voice, "Please stop." Still he continued.

"BLACK STAR," Ariel screamed. Immediately the blue haired assassin came to her aid. He blasted the professor with his soul wavelength. It distracted the professor long enough to bring him back to the reality. Ariel slid off the table and picked up her clothes. She grabbed a thread and needle.

"If I go outside, can you guys do what you need to do in here?" She rasped.

"Go! Silly girl I don't want you bleeding to death!" Azaela smiled at her friend. Ariel returned the grin and staggered out.

"Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, anyone help me! Someone stitch me up please." She begged the group when she reached the outside.

"Here, lay down. Hand me the needle and thread. Is it sterilized" Kid took the lead.

"It doesn't matter. Just stitch me up." Ariel barked.

"Fine. But if you get infected don't ask me for help. Now stay awake." He shoved Beelzebub under her legs to keep her elevated. All in all there were 4 incisions.

Ariel's Point Of View

Kid sewed the incision very quickly and used the shirt I wore to wipe up an excess blood. I got up slowly and hugged Kid. I kissed him once on each cheek to keep things symmetrical. I dashed inside after that to grab Azaela, Black Star, and Tsubaki. They were fighting admirably, but I needed to get them out of there. So I dragged them out and Kid was there with Beelzebub. We squeezed on like we had the way there. The ride would've been silent had Black Star and Azaela stopped arguing.

*Omniscient Narrator*

Stein was in a cold sweat as he listened to his students exit. His little encounter with Ariel had no doubt "excited" him. That had been the first time in a long time that someone had so willingly laid down on his table. She had been so pale, like porcelain, and her crimson blood like paint. Her chest was rising heavily as cold sweat broke all over her skin. It had been _lovely._

And Franken hated it. He hated himself. Guilt washed over him. It almost drowned out the arousal the girl; or rather the incident on the table had given him. Almost. The doctor removed his clothes and sat himself on the table. He took the knife, the same knife, and cut his inner thigh. He licked his lips as he examined himself. Tears rolled down his face, but he was unaware. For he was in a state of blackout once again.

Ariel and Azaela had slept over at Gallows Manor, and borrowed their outfits for school from Liz and Patti. Azaela donned a denim miniskirt and a royal blue and blacked striped sweater. Ariel wore a white sparkly tanktop and peach colored jeans. She also "borrowed" a grey jacket just in case she'd need. The friends walked to school in silence all dreading the first class with Professor Stein. Would he say something? Would he do something? Not one person in the group wanted to know.

*Ariel's Point Of View*

"Today class," Stein droned, "We are going to spar and work on practical fighting skills. I would normally have a group of students up against myself, but I am not feeling too terribly well today so Tsubaki and Black Star, Ariel and Azaela come on down. Now I will ask no soul resonance techniques and no projecting your soul wavelengths. Good luck to both of you and may the best team win." He finished with a long drag from his cigarette and a smirk at me. I rolled my eyes.

Azaela changed and fell into my hand. I grasped the royal blue handle in my palm. We would still do our soul resonance technique; we would do anything to win.

"Ready, on 3; 1...2..." The 3 was silent and we began to fight. Black Star disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I rolled my eyes and changed targets.

"Ready?" I asked my weapon partner.

"Steady." She replied sternly

"GO!" We both screamed. Our souls became one. The chain on the mace became longer, the ball bigger, and now anyone who felt its wrath would and could be burned. I used the smoke to my advantage and crept up behind Stein. I swung Azaela a few times and hit him in the back of the head, the chest, and the knees. I took the cigarette from his mouth and inserted it into mine. I dropped my weapon and ran out of the room. I ran as fast and far as I could until I found an empty room. I didn't cry or scream, I just took a few drags from Stein's cigarette. He arrived shortly after I got there. He took the cigarette back and placed it in his mouth.

"That little stunt earned you a month's detention on Wednesdays and Fridays. Wednesdays for using your soul resonance technique and Friday's for using it on a teacher and then stealing his cigarette. These things are expensive." He smiled gently, "I'm sorry for last night, I got carried away. If it weren't in the interest of professionalism, I'd have let you off the hook."

I smiled back, "It was fun we should do it again sometime," I joked, "but thanks for being a good sport, several other teachers here wouldn't be to partial."

"I'm not several other teachers. Now shouldn't we get back to class?" I nodded, and did something that before the night before I'd never have done. I kissed my psychotic professor on the cheek, right where his scar was. Little did I know Azaela had been standing there. She came up and punched us both in the face.

"Friday detentions for the next 2 weeks Azaela," Stein rolled his eyes and took a deep drag from his cigarette. He then stepped ahead of us.

"WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING," She whisper-yelled, "HE IS A TEACHER! HE TRIED TO DISSECT YOU. Gosh you are so weird sometimes."

"It wasn't romantic you spaz. It was friendly, a truce, an 'I will see you in detention' type thing."

"I don't know about you, but I've never gotten that friendly with a teacher. No teacher has ever seen me in my underwear before." Azaela ranted.

"Not my fault, it was a dare." I reminded her.

"You silly, naive, wallflower you; you undressed for him. I think it was some crazy ploy to get better grades or for people to start talking about you." Azaela just droned on about my possibly motives. None of them were correct but they all seemed likely. I was very quiet and often neglected to do my work, but I always, always had a scheme in my head. I wondered if she believed herself.

The rest of the day dragged on. By the time the final bell rang I'd actually been looking forward to detention. On my way back to Stein's room Death The Kid stopped me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would enjoy going out for ice cream later with Soul, Azaela, and me." Azaela had no doubt set that up, but I wasn't complaining. It was time to distance myself from Stein before any crazy rumors started.

"Oh totally, and thanks again for last night. I owe you. Punishment awaits, stay symmetrical Kid." I'm pretty sure I caused a breakdown but I had detention to go to.

Azaela was already there, sat far in the back. I sat in the seat in front of her. Stein sat at his chair and lit a new cigarette. I gave him a small smile then turned around to my friend.

"Did you set up the double date with Kid and Soul?"

"Of course, we need to get you away from Stein, and Kid is a boy you could definitely bring home to your parental units." She poked my nose and we giggled. I didn't object to being anywhere near Stein. Not because I wanted to be anywhere near him, but because it was easier not to argue.

"No talking girls." Stein interrupted us in a monotone voice. Azaela winked at me and got out a piece of paper. For the next hour, that was our form of communication.


	3. Sweet Dreams or Exhaustion

Detention was pure agony, even with Azaela there with me. The silence had been incredibly overwhelming. When Stein released us, I literally screamed with pleasure and sprinted out of the school. Azaela followed close behind shouting, "I'm free. I'm free." Some of the students who lingered looked at us like we were crazy. I honestly didn't care though. It was a beautiful day, I had a date, and it was the weekend. I had definitely built up some good karma.

As soon as we entered Death City's ice cream parlor, we could hear Soul and Kid arguing. This did not surprise either of us.

"Stop playing with your ice cream Kid, it's gonna melt before the girls get here, and that wouldn't be cool."

"Well," Kid replied, "I'm not playing with it. I am making it symmetrical and symmetry is cool."

"Kid, you wouldn't know cool if it bit you in the-"

"HEY! We're here." Azaela interjected quickly. I smiled at her quick thinking and took a seat next to Kid. We shared a long moment of awkward silence until Zee spoke again, "Well I'm going to go get our ice cream. Strawberry sundae with sprinkles and peanut butter cups, right Ariel? Soul come help me, I don't think I can remember that." Azaela never was a subtle person, this was evidence.

"So," Kid smiled at me, "How was detention?"

I smiled in reply, "It pretty much sucked. No words were allowed to be spoken. Silence makes me crazy." He stuck his hand out and began smoothing my hair, and moving my bangs.

"There, all nice and symmetrical." I didn't know how to reply to that, so I didn't. I just gave him a hug because it felt right. We didn't say much afterwards. It was obvious that Azaela had taken notice because she rushed over to our seats. I never really did understand why she wanted that date to go so smoothly.

I'm not going to lie though, it really did go smoothly. We ate our ice cream with some general chatting. It was nothing unusual, for if a regular human had walked in and listened to us they would've heard things about teachers, classes, friends, enemies, and general teenage things. We sounded like normal American teenagers not weapons and meisters who did not hunt kishins as an extracurricular activity.

After we were done with our ice cream, we decided to take a walk around Death City. It wasn't long until we happened upon a lake. Zee gave me a look, and I didn't return it. She just looked at me with "the look" until I smiled back in return. I may've been a schemer, but she was too. I was just the more practical "school and battle schemer." Azaela was a free spirit and I admired her for it for a long time.

"How's about we go for a little dip?" she suggested.

"But how could we possibly? We don't have any suits." Kid looked at her quizzically.

"Oh pish posh we have underwear. You see the same parts. You wanna go get a suit, we'll be waiting." Azaela retorted. She then began to take of her shirt. Kid looked incredibly defeated as he began to follow suit. Soul and I both were hesitant to get dressed, but of course when Azaela was in her bra and panties Soul's nose bled. I giggled as I removed my tank top and pants.

Azaela was the first to jump in the water. Soul was a very close second. I found myself literally dragging Kid into the water with me. He burst with every word of protest, but I got him in.

"See Kid, it isn't that bad?" I tried to reassure him.

"No! IT'S HORRIBLE! IT'S HORRIBLE I TELL YOU." I smiled at his reaction and gave him a hug. With all of us reassuring him that he'd be fine, he eventually loosened up. So the rest of the evening constituted of a lot of splashing and even more cannonballs. We had swimming races and contests to see who could stay under water the longest. Azaela and I even suckered the boys into a few games of chicken.

Azaela and I won against Soul and Kid, but Azaela and Soul won against Kid and I. Most of the matches ended in laughter and banter. Some of them ended in choking on water. All in all it as the perfect end to a day like that day. As we walked home, Soul gave Zee a piggyback ride. Kid was oblivious to this fact; he was also oblivious to the awkwardness I felt in that moment. So without word, I put my arm around his shoulder. He gave me a quizzical look but said nothing. After a while he slid his arm around my shoulders.

The walk home was silent but I still dreaded it when it was over.

"Bye," I muttered when he reached our apartment.

"Yeah! See you guys tomorrow for basketball!" Azaela said jumping off Soul.

When we got upstairs we did Rock Paper Scissors for first shower. I won and I did not take my time. When I did get out it was around 11:20. I decided to put a fresh bra and panties on then I fell into bed.

_"Does anyone here have a reason these two should not be wed." Everyone at the altar looked into the crowd, hearts pounding. Azaela bit her lip, but nodded as to say "go on." And go on we would have, but my mom was there. She had an opinion on everything._

_"I DO!" She shrieked, "FRANKEN STEIN IS A HORRIBLE INFLUENCE ON MY DAUGHTER AND AN INSULT TO MY FAMILY. HE IS MENTALLY UNSTABLE AND NOT FIT FOR A MARRIAGE." She marched her way up to the altar and lifted my dress up. My face was as red as Soul's eyes. The scars on my stomach and legs were displayed brightly._

_"THE RELATIONSHIP IS ABUSIVE." I slapped her hand away. My scars were my business. I grabbed my groom-to-be's hand before shakily speaking, "GOD DAMMIT MOM! It is nowhere near an abusive relationship! I let him do that in the interest of science. I love him." I paused and kissed him on the cheek. "Now you married for money so I wouldn't expect you to understand that. I've dealt with you my entire life but this is my day and I expect you to respect that." I began choking on my breath. I squeezed Franken's hand and turned to my guests, "I'm sure you will all remember this wedding for the rest of your lives. Thank you mother, now before I continue Zee, I think you've been asking me to do this since you got kicked out." I slapped my mother clean across the face. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I will see you at the reception. I trust everyone will have a hell of a time there. But for now Soul and Azaela will please escort my psychotic mother out and I will kiss my fucking groom." And with my finished speech, kiss we did. Oh boy did we kiss._

I woke up, mouth open and eyes wide. I couldn't believe what I saw and I had to tell Azaela.


End file.
